Video titles having stories like movies, television dramas and documentary programs are provided as merchandise through networks such as ground wave/satellite broadcast and the Internet, or through DVD and other package media. Viewers obtain desired ones of such video titles by purchasing them.
When selecting a certain video title having a story, the viewers effectively use preview video of a preview film or the like.
In general, a preview film is prepared for a movie to be on the screen at theaters. However, such a preview film is not necessarily suitable for the use through networks like broadcast and the Internet or through DVD and other package media, since extra advertisement and narration of an inappropriate time are included.
Thus, at present, the sending side of a video title prepares a unique preview video for each video title and provides it to viewers.
Meanwhile, viewers want to decide purchase and appreciation of the regular edition of a video title after watching its preview videos featuring various points of interest of the viewers such as outline, highlight and main cast. It is preferred to prepare several types of preview videos corresponding to the purposes in order to meet the requests of the viewers. Currently, however, since only one preview video is prepared by the sending side, various types of preview videos as requested by the viewers cannot be provided.
Moreover, particular sensitivity and talents and a large amount of cost are required for the production of preview videos. Particularly these days, the distribution of a large quantity of contents is commonly accepted and there are few such talents. At present, it is very difficult to produce preview videos from various viewpoints or preview videos of a time (length) corresponding to the purpose, in a short period of time and at a low cost.